Lost and Found
by unicorn246
Summary: The two figures who approached Clem where a young boy and girl. A brother and sister. They take Clem to their camp with some familiar faces and some new ones. Will everyone survive in this horrible world? Find out in, Lost and Found! Rated T for gun use, mild violence, and swearing. I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Lost, Found, and Introductions

_**A/N: hey guys! I've been trying to think up another fan fic for you. So I decided to do a Walking Dead Game one. I've always been a big fan of the game so I just said "Why the nether not?!" And wrote this for you! Onto the story!**_

_**Chapter One: Lost, Found, and Introductions**_

Clem sat alone. She saw two figures in the distance. As they came closer she could make out a boy and a girl. They couldn't be anymore than thirteen. Clem raised her gun, mustering up as much courage as she could, she cleary said, "Drop the gun!" "Woah, calm down we're not going to hurt you!" said the girl. "Drop. The. Gun." Clem said again, in a stronger voice. Both the boy and the girl dropped their guns. "Calm down. Look, I'm Lorenso and this is my sister Vanessa. We can take you back to our camp. It'll be safer there. What's your name?" asked Lorenso. "C-C-Clementine." Answered Clem. "Okay Clementine, do you want to come back to camp with us?" asked Vanessa. Clem nodded in reponse.

At camp, Vanessa and Lorenso began to introduce Clem to everyone. Walking up to a youg black haired boy. "Logan, this is Clementine. Clementine, this Logan." said Vanessa. "Hey kid. You hungary?" Clem nodded. "Here take this." Said Logan tossing Clem an apple. "I love apples! Thank you!" said Clem, giving Logan a hug. Moving on to a tent, Lorenso knock on the flap and said, "Zane? Can we come in?" "Sure" replied Zane. When Clem entered the tent she saw a tall boy with glasses and dirty blonde hair. "Zane, Clem. Clem, Zane." said Lorenso with a short introduction. "How are the supplies?" Vanessa asked Zane. "We're doing well on supplies." Zane answered. Leaving the tent, they began walking toward a tree with a teenage girl leaning againist it. "Clementine, this is Mol-" "Clem!" Vanessa was cut off by Molly. "Molly!" exclaimed Clem. "Where's Lee?" He was bit and he told me to...make sure he didn't turn." Said Clem, holding back tears. "You two know know each other?" asked Lorenso. "We were in a group together in Crawford." said Clem. Moving towards a campfire, a man was sitting. Looking at his face, Clem imedditly reconigzed him. "Kenney?" Said Clem. "Clementine! Where's Lee, and Omid, and Christa?" The look on Clem's face said it all. "How many people here does she know?" Asked Lorenso. "About two it seems." said Vanessa sarcasticly.

_**A/N: As Porky Pig once said, That's all folks. Well for this chapter that is.**_


	2. Safe for Now

_**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sick. Again. Might as well pass the time by writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for my OCs.**_

_**Chapter 2: Safe for now.**_

Clem was sleeping in the tent with Vanessa. They had worked out sleeping arangements and it was decided that Clementine would share a tent with Vanessa and Lorenso. Lorenso had watch duty that night so it was just her and Vanessa. Clem was having a nightmare. She woke up screaming and crying. Vanessa woke up as well. "Clem! what's wrong?" Vanessa asked giving Clem a hug. "I-I had a nightmare. M-My parents were there. I walked toward them a-and they became walkers a-and started chasing me." Clem said with tears streaming down her face. "Shh don't worry. It was only a dream." Vanessa told her comfortingly. "My mom used to sing me a song when I had nightmares. Do you want me to sing it to you?" asked Vanessa. Clem nodded. "_ Slient Night, Holy Night, All Is Calm, All is bright, round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavan ly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace." _Vanessa sang softly. "You have a pretty voice." Said Clem with a yawn. Clem had fallen asleep again. VAnessa smiled at the little girl sleeping soundly. Lorenso entered the tent and said, "It's your turn for watch duty." said Lorenso.

Molly and Zane had just returned from a supply run. "Find anything?" asked Vanessa. "We checked everywhere all we managed to find was some cold medicene, Savannah's run dry." said Molly. "Fuck, we're screwed." said Vanessa. "Swear." said Clem, who had been listening. "What?" Vanessa asked in a confused voice. "I don't like when people swear." said Clem. " Okay, I'll try not to swear." said Vanessa. "Promise?" asked Clem. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." said Vanessa. "Oh not that My Little Pony crap again!" Exclaimed Lorenso. Vanessa just rolled her eyes and Clem giggled. "But anyway on the serious subject, we have to move camp. We have enough suppiles for about two weeks but then what?" said Vanessa. "Well it's gonna be both hard and dangerous to travel on foot. There's walkers everywhere and who knows where the hell another safe place!" yelled Kenny. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, why don't we find out how Clem ended up on her own." said Lorenso ending the arguement. Clem told her story recalling the St. John's, Duck being bitten, Lily killing Carley, and everything up to that point. Clem had starting tearing up a bit.

"Well I guess it's time for me and Renso, Zane and Logan to tell our story. "Don't call me Renso!" interuptted Lorenso. Vanessa rolled her eyes and continue her story, " We were outside playing when we spotted a walker. I went to get a closer look. When I got close I realized what it was, but by then it was attacking me. Luckily, Logan had a baseball bat and bashed its brains in. Our parents didn't make it. Logan grabbed my dads's car keys and we took off with some food, some water and soda, and some weapons. Mostly clubs and bats because we didn't have any guns. We stayed in Nebraska for a long time but evetully it ran dry like Savanah. We left in my dad's car with Logan driving. I was hoping we 'f find my three best friends, Chavon, India, and Sarah. We never found them, but I hope to god their still alive. We drove down to Georgia hoping to find our uncle. But Logan, he crash our car into some sorta wall with spikes with walkers impaled on them." "That place was Crawford. They started weeding out children, sick, and elderly." Molly interuptted. Vanessa continued her story, "The car was totaled, so we set up camp here. We searched Savanah, and almost wound up dead. We found Molly and Kenny and that's pretty much it." VAnessa finished her story.

"Well if we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need a car or something." Zane said. "Wait a minute, the RV! If we can find the railroad tracks lead into Savanah, I can find my RV and we can be out of here. And no, Logan you can't drive." said Kenny. "We'll make one last supply run tommorrow and then we'll search for the RV. We're safe for now." said Vanessa.

_**A/N: Well that was pretty long. I'm sick. My voice has been hoarse all day. It sucks majorly. Just so you know I don't swear in real life. I just wanted to do the thing where Clem says swear because its cute.**_


	3. Packing Up

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been so busy! Anyways onto the story!**_

_**Vanessa's Pov**_

"Okay, We'll go on one last supply run and then we search for the RV;" I said tossing everyone their walkie talkies, "Zane stay here and guard the camp. Molly you're with me. Logan you go with Kenney and try to find the RV. Clem, stay here with Zane." "But I want to come and help. I've helped with searching for things before, I don't need Zane to watch me." said Clem. "I'm not leaving you with Zane, I'm leaving Zane with you. Besides you need to help him pack up camp." I said witch was true. "Okay." she replied. Zane will need help packing up camp and she seems to be able too handle herself. "Let's go." I said.

_**Two hours later**_

_**Logan's Pov**_

"Okay explain to me why I can't drive the RV." I said. I've played enough video games to know how to drive a car so how much differnt can an RV be? "One, you're ten years old. Two, you trashed a PT Cruiser and you expect me to let you drive an RV." said Kenny. Fine he's got a point. "Any Idea where you parked the thing?" I asked. "Let's see, railroad tracks, we're getting close!" exclaimed Kenny. He started running. "Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled, taking off after him. Eventully we stumbled upon the RV. "Come in Vanessa and Molly. Come in Vanessa and Molly, do you read me?" I spoke into my walkie-talkie. "We read you loud and clear, Logan what is it?" came the reponse from Vanessa. "We found the RV, did you and Molly scrounge up some gas?" I asked, speaking into my walkie-talkie. "Roger, we got at least 4 months worth." replied Vanessa.

_**Zane's Pov**_

"Hey Clem! Can you help me pack up this stuff?" I asked. "Sure." said Clem. "Stick the food in one bag, the drinks in another, and ammon and weapons in another. And don't worry about the extra guns, I put on the safety so they won't go off." "Got it!" said Clem, putting things in their respective bags. "We've found the RV, you done packing up?" said Logan on the walkie-talkie. "Roger, we're all done here, where are you?" I replied. "Follow the railroad tracks south and you'll find us."

_**A/N: Third Chapter done! Huzzah!**_


End file.
